


sometimes

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Kíli feels many things in regards to Tauriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me mentuoning to katajainen how I've only made use of the f/f and m/m relationship categories lately. Then I said :"Well, I could write some kiliel."

Sometimes, Kíli feels like he's too rough for Tauriel, too much a dwarf, set in the ways of his people, where she is an elf, all grace and sleekness, a creature of the forest and green fields.

 

Yet, when they hold hands, or touch, are together and in close proximity, all else fades away and they are nothing but two individuals in love, two hearts beating as one, two souls fitting together and complementing each other.

 

To him, she is but Tauriel, then, the woman he loves, the woman who loves  _ him _ , as unbelievable as that uncontested fact seems sometimes.


End file.
